Safe In Your Arms
by CuteVampireCollie
Summary: Xion wakes up in the middle of the night to hear the sound of a gunshot being fired. Is fear stronger than love and passion? Axel's comfort is unexpected in her haze of fear but soon welcomed; his love quickly reciprocated. But what about those gunshots...? AkuShi one-shot. Fluff/sapp/OOC goodness. AU.


"_Safe In Your Arms"_

_Author: UltimateYugiohFan_

_Couple/Pairing: Axel and Xion (AkuShi)_

_Story Length: Drabble_

_Genre: Romance/Comfort_

_Constructive criticism is more than welcome and deeply appreciated. Thank you and enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.~_

Xion could hear the muffled sound of crickets chirping, leaves rustling, the wind slightly blowing cool air throughout the humid room in her sleep of feathery lightness. She was in that state of sleep where she was asleep but her ears were allowing her to listen to the sounds around her as if she had headphones playing nature sounds covering her ears.

She gave a soft, sleepy sigh of content as she snuggled deeper into the embrace of her lover, his body slack and almost soft against hers from the slackness of his slumbering muscles. Her lips twitched upward, the sleep keeping her under making her feel utterly and completely happy.

Only a few moments passed before Xion's eyes suddenly shot open, her eyebrows already furrowed in discontent and panic. A few more seconds passed and then the sound of a gunshot being fired was heard in the distance. Xion had always been very good at sensing when things around her were about to become chaotic, always able to pinpoint something meant to cause distress before it happened.

But this left her feeling trapped. The sleep having been her drug for the past few hours, her body was now tingling sharply, almost painfully and beads of sweat now trickling down her bare, goose bump-attracted arms. Her throat felt raw but her tongue damp, aching to try and swallow properly, but seemingly when the gunshot was heard her saliva and all the air in her body had somehow left her.

Axel, asleep through the whole entire few moments of the gunshot being fired and Xion jolting up in their bed, finally stirred, blinking his bright green eyes groggily, his lips emitting a tired groan. The springs of the king-sized mattress squeaked slightly as the redhead leaned up, stretching his muscles and yawning much like a cat would.

Axel, not being the kind to wake up fast at all was still yawning, blinking sleepily and ruffling his unruly, spiky hair when the next gunshot went off. This time, his eyes, burning like green emeralds shot open wide, not moving. Xion emitted a terrified squeak, her hands going to her mouth, her eyes closing in sheer terror. What was happening? Why where there gunshots going off in the middle of the night at random? This had never happened before…

Xion huddled into herself, hunched into as small of a humanoid ball as she could manage, her limbs still shaking violently, the second gunshot obviously having been the cause of her almost seizure-like reaction. Axel's eyes finally moved toward Xion, stopping his staring into the unknowing darkness, blinking creepily into the night. "Xion…" he murmured, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

He had to maneuver a bit so he could get inside the frame Xion's hunched body was creating to reach for her hand, wiggling his longer fingers a bit against hers to get her hand to automatically intertwine their fingers together. All the sudden movements scared Xion even more. She had been so calm before and now there was terror and only complete and utter fear. Her eyes, now open once more, darted around the room, blinking closed again at every moving shadow that passed her line of vision. It took a bit of Axel calling her name and moving his fingers in her grasp for her to at least somewhat snap out of her schizophrenic-like paranoia.

"Axel," she suddenly spoke, her voice cracking on the last note. "Axel, I don't feel safe anymore. I don't. I _really _don't. I don't know where that came from, I don't know why, I don't know, I'm just so afraid and -" Her rambling had caused Axel's lips to quirk upwards ever so slightly. It was so uniquely Xion.

"Xion…" His index finger brushed against both of her lips, followed slowly, seductively even by all of his other fingers, momentarily quieting the blackette girl. He leaned up more, his movements slight so as to not freak her out even more and set her off again, and he pressed his lips to hers, for once gentle and not overpowering in dominance like usual.

She emitted another tiny, albeit muffled squeak but Axel's lips felt too good, too warm…Her mind tried to drift back to the matter at hand, but she found that her brain was now the consistency of jelly, putty in this man's hands. Her eyes struggled to stay open, wanting, _needing _to be aware of her surroundings, but she found they were drifting closed anyways. Like they always did when she and Axel kissed.

She made a few quiet moans, deep in the back of her throat, what one could consider purrs of content, the fear having suddenly vanished, the gunshot's echo finally fading from her ears, though slowly and tauntingly. Axel's lips moved in a gentle rhythm against hers, finally helping her to forget that horrid rush of terrified and unwanted adrenaline, her ears finally deaf to the sound from minutes before.

Her lips slowly began to move in unison with his, a different rhythm but still compatible with Axel's; opposite charges of electricity begging to stay close. Like two flames dancing closer and closer to one another. The kiss became hungry, heated with passion, Axel's magic quickly putting his lover under his spell, making the gunshot incident seeming like it had been eons ago. Xion was no longer trembling from fear of the unknown all around her but from the passion now fluently building up in her system from just these seemingly simple kisses. The sweat making her body shine with a lovely sheen was now from the heat the red-haired man was radiating in his clear state of arousal.

Axel's body fell back against the mattress, pulling Xion down with him, her small hands coming to land on his bare, rapidly expanding chest. With utmost restraint and unwillingly, Axel pulled away. He loved Xion. This girl had become his whole world and though all he wanted to do was make love to her over and over again, that really wasn't the proper way to tell her she shouldn't be afraid. His hunger was much like an animal's: sporadic in its need to be sated.

"Xion…" he murmured in between ragged, aroused pants. He leaned up slightly, his hands moving to tenderly cup her face. This was the gentlest he got. With her. Only with her. No one else made him feel this way. "You're safe….There's no need to be afraid." He was still panting heavily, his lower body protesting with twitches of discomfort at having been refused what it clearly, visually wanted.

He ran one set of fingers through her cropped, black hair, then coming back to once again cupping her cheek in his palm. His words had the desired effect. Xion's beautiful blue eyes blinked closed and then quickly back open, her fear now having been completely forgotten. To be honest, Axel wasn't even sure where his own fear had gone. His own mind rationalized that they could still be in danger but he chose to ignore it. He was too engrossed in seeing the fear leave Xion's eyes completely. The calmer look on her face practically derailing his mind in one blow.

"I know…" Her eyes, once closed though under her eyelids, shining with passion, were now drooping, clearly stating that the fast transition between fear and excitement had taken its toll on her body. Her head began to wobble up and down like a bobble-head's, her head quickly coming to rest on top of Axel's chest. Axel smiled softly, though his somewhat animalistic needs screamed and clawed at him from the inside out, asking why he had stopped his aroused ministrations on his lover's body. Oh well….that's what tomorrow morning was for.

He smiled a quick, impish grin and then closed his eyes, as well, worn out, too, though he would never have admitted that out loud.

Xion had never once wondered why the two of them shared a king-sized bed when all they did was cuddle close to one another and maybe she should have. But right now she was too tired and once again too contented to care.

_This was supposed to be a drabble, I swear. I literally thought it was going to be only four-hundred words and it ended up quite a bit farther. But I had fun with it. XD Some parts of it I feel might be a bit rushed. I hope I did Xion's transition from afraid to calm alright. Was that too fast? That's one of the things I'm worried about. Oh well, I think this is cute. Don't ask where the idea came from because I just thought of it randomly and at like eleven pm at night. It's now twelve-thirty am, same night and this is finished. Yay! I don't mind it didn't take me too long. I have a lot of things I want to write and this was supposed to be a drabble (I swear xD) anyways, so…expect a lot from me. _

_Though for those of you waiting on the first chapter of The Sands of Time :Re-written:….hopefully your patience will be rewarded soon. If not within the next couple of weeks, then hopefully by mid-August. _

_This was a weird AkuShi….I really hope I kept Axel as in-character as he can be with as violent as he can also be. Lol. It is a bit OOC anyways, but even though I think he was always a bit nicer to Roxas in Days, I always thought he and Xion had this special connection that only they shared as well, so I love my AkuShi. Can you blame me? ;D Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please R&R.~ _

_XOXO ~UltimateYugiohFan_


End file.
